Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned
by leagallypsychotic
Summary: Germany x OC. Germany has a heavy feeling on his soul, so Italy suggests he gets help from his little sister, who is said to have helped many people. But through the process, Germany falls for her, but will Vatican City dare fall for him? Requested.


Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned

|Germany one-shot for: XXKanameLoverXX|

* * *

_Seven of them. _

Germany, for once confides in his close friend Italy about what he's been feelingly lately. Italy decides that it's the time to take his friend to reintroduce him to his darling sister, who is said to be able to clear the conscious of any person and able to cleanse them. You are the only sister of Italy and Romano, and not everyone knows about you and what you do, but they have heard of you.

"Oh I know Germany! I know how you can feel better!" He smiles.

"What?"

"Come to my house and visit my sister!"

Germany blinks, "Your sister?"

Italy nods, "Vatican City."

Germany stiffens. Vatican City is one of the holiest and prettiest of places that he has seen, and he knows how the Italy brothers are when it comes to their religion. In Germany's mind, Vatican City is an innocent, shy, soft spoken girl who disapproves of anything that does not follow the bible, but he knows that she's the opposite, or so he has heard since he hasn't gotten to know of Vatican City like some people he knew.

"So how about it? Come stay with me for a while, and she can help!"

Germany gulps, "Are you sure she is willing to help me? I mean…I've done so many wrong things."

Italy nods, "She'll help. She is quite a forgiving person."

Germany groans, "I guess."

"Yay!"

* * *

"Lovino!" You whine.

"What?" He calls from the other side of the large corridor.

"Have you seen my robe?" You ask, "Its white-."

"I know what color it is!" He snaps.

"Don't yell at me!" You snap back.

He growls and mumbles to himself, while some of the advisors of the Vatican rush to your side, your robe in hand. You frown and let them place the robe on for you, while you glare at your brother. He glances at you and sticks his tongue out while you scoff and the advisors try to calm you down. Suddenly the large doors to your house fly open, and your other brother just walks inside, a familiar person trailing behind him.

"Gah! The macho potato!" Romano spits, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Italy pouts, "Aw Romano, you shouldn't be so mean to Germany."

You smile and walk up to him, your arms open, "Feliciano! Mio fratello!" You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss both his cheeks, "Come stai?"

"Molto bene! Ah, mia sorella, I want to reintroduce to you Germany," He pulls away from you and pulls on the blonde up before you, "Germany, this is my sister, Vatican City, I think you've met her once or twice."

You smirk and hold your hand out, "Buona sera Germany. As Feliciano said, I am Vatican City, a microstate, but please, call me Kairi…hm…you haven't changed since I've last seen you."

"Then you can call me Ludwig," He says, giving you a firm handshake, "And to be honest…I think I have changed in some ways."

You see out of the corner of your eye, Romano fuming out of anger and annoyance. So just to tick him off even more, you lean up and kiss Germany's cheek, but of course, you had to pull him down a bit so he could lean down. That made Romano mad beyond belief.

"Kairi!" He snaps and pulls you away from Germany, "Why did you do that? If you're not careful you'll be eating nothing but wurst and potatoes!"

You growl, "Oh whatever Lovino, just because you hate him doesn't mean I have to. I am Vatican City; I am a woman of forgiveness and…stuff."

"You're not very convincing!"

"Shut up!"

"Now now, mia sorella, you should calm down," Italy pats your back, "It doesn't suit you. Maybe some pasta will help?"

You sigh, "Not now Feliciano, I have business to attend to."

"Eh?"

You turn to Germany, "I will allow you to stay in my home since I don't think Feliciano would like to travel so much. Come, I will show you to your room before I leave to have a work with Vash."

"Vash? Switzerland?" Germany asks as he follows you through the large hall.

"Yes. He and I must always discuss matters. I have to ask him for some more guards."

Germany doesn't understand why you need to ask him for guards, but then he remembers that you use to hire him for assassinations a long time ago. He almost bumps into you if not for the fact that you made some quick footwork and let him walk into the guest room. Italy then rushes over to the second bed that is across from another.

"Ve~ we're roomies, Germany!"

Germany groans and you smile and pat his shoulder, "Well, make yourself at home. I have some things, as I mentioned, to discuss with Vash. Ciao!"

You snap your fingers, and the advisors follow after you, "Lovino you coming with me?"

He snorts, "Yeah yeah."

You and Romano are in the middle of the circle of advisors, who will soon be replaced by Swiss guards, "So Lovino, did Feliciano tell you why he brought Ludwig to my house?"

He nods, "He said that Germany needs cleansing, someone to hear him out, to cleanse him of his sins."

You hum, "I see. More work."

Once you reach the doors to the Vatican itself, you and Romano walk inside, where you see Vash waiting for you patiently. You see him give you a slight nod, and you hold out your hand, and he shakes your hand.

"Thank you for coming Vash."

He crosses his arms, "So what's this I hear about extra guards?"

You sigh, "My boss is basically being heckled, so I would like a little more guards if that's okay with you?"

He rubs his chin, "Well…"

"Oh c'mon Vash! I gave you business!"

"You still do," He smirks, "Fine. I'll bring in more guards."

"Great! Very much appreciated."

"Yeah. But y'know, while I'm here I should just do my usual analysis, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not. Feliciano brought Ludwig over, so the more the merrier!"

He glances from you to Romano, "I guess since the Pope wants to have a word with you, Romano will have to take me to your home?"

"Ah yes," You glance at Romano, "That isn't a bother, right?"

He glares at you, "Fine! Let's get out of here."

You watch the two leave and you see your boss, sitting in his usual spot. You walk up to him and kneel.

"Sir."

"Ah, Kairi, I hear you have a guest?"

You nod, "My brother brought a troubled friend over."

"Is that so…you have been working so hard, you should take a break to help this friend of his."

You blink, "B-but sir, who will-."

"I have advisors for when you need a break, but since you have yet to ask for it, I'm making you have one."

You turn red, "Well um…I guess I can't argue with you."

"No, you cannot."

"Then…I guess I'll see you in…"

"Eight weeks."

"Eight weeks?" You repeat in alarm, "Eight weeks sir? Are you sure?"

He nods. Of course, there is no arguing with him, "I'm positive."

"T-then alright…I'll be going home…for eight weeks…"

* * *

"I'm here for how long?" Germany yells at Italy.

"E-eight weeks! Y'see, it's a sin a week-."

"What are you talking about?" He growls.

Italy gulps, "The way you're feeling, is due to the seven sins that you have acted on."

"Eight weeks for seven sins?"

Italy laughs nervously, "Y-yes…we should be lucky, my sister is taking eight weeks off to help you!"

Germany blushes. To hear that you are specifically taking a vacation to help him means a whole lot to him. But of course, he's rather nervous having you help him with his inner problems. Then all the thoughts and many situations and scenarios run through his head, and he suddenly becomes tense. Italy notices and pats his shoulders.

"No need to be nervous, she's very successful. She will clear your mind," He smiles.

When Italy finished off his sentence, Germany couldn't help but to think such thoughts.

* * *

Before taking your vacation, you decided to escort your boss all the way to England, before starting to help out Germany. Once there, he meets with the queen and while he is having small talk with her, you see a familiar blonde. You smile and wave at him. His eyes seem to brighten as he walks over to you, a smile on his face. You hold out your right hand, and he gently takes it, bringing it to his lips as he gives you a curt bow.

"Kairi, how are you?"

"Good. I'm just here to make sure that my boss is safe."

England hums, "Yes…I heard from a certain someone who heard it from another who heard it from your brother."

"Huh, news travels fast."

"Very much," England takes your hand in his, "How about a small walk before you leave?"

"That would be great," He escorts you outside and around the garden of the palace.

You know that if you stayed behind, you would just be ushered off by your boss and the many advisors that are given the order to shoo you away. While walking around the garden, you stumble on the topic of Germany and his inner problems. England starts to ask questions, and you suddenly realize that you don't know how Germany is feeling exactly. How are you going to help him?

"Did Italy mention anything?"

You nod, "Over the phone, he mentioned a few details. He says that he has pent up anger, all going back to the world wars."

"No surprise," England sighs, "He suffered a lot due to his crazy boss in the second world war."

You try to put all the possible issues that Germany is having, and you know that he has many things plaguing him. Italy also mentioned a stash of porn that made you burst out laughing over the phone, who knew Germany is such a kink?

"I just say work on him. He is a troubled one. His brother did dissolve, and he watched it all happen," England pats your hand, "And I believe that your boss is eyeing out the window to tell you to go home, I assume?"

You sigh, "He's been pushing me for a vacation for months! Fine, I guess I'll be going now." You grumble, not at all to happy to leave him in England.

On your way home, you take a train instead of a plane all the way, since you tend to get easily annoyed with many people acting like idiots and talking too loud. While on the train, you feel like you're being stalked, and so you moved around a bit, having people blink in confusion. You would too if a girl dressed in a white robe just paced around a train. You stop at the bar and then order a beer, then ignore it. While turning in the opposite direction, you glance back at the beer to find it empty. Rolling your eyes, you realize who has been following you.

"Gilbert!"

"Kesese no fooling you," He pops out from one of the chairs, "What were you doing in England?"

"What were YOU doing in England?"

"Touché!" He orders another beer, "But enough about me, I hear West is at your place?"

You nod, "So what, you going to check on him?"

He grins, "You're a smart girl."

You turn red, "Y-yeah well, just because I'm related to Italy and Romano doesn't mean I have to act like a ditz or a jerk."

"Kesesese you're so cute when you act like this!"

"Sh-shut up!"

"There it is!" He chuckles, "I enjoy hanging with you, I like how you get so defensive."

You snort, "Whatever."

"But anyway, why are you taking a train? I would think that you would take a plane?"

You shrug, "I don't like flying since things have changed with security. And a train is peaceful. But you? I would assume you more a flyer."

"Kesesese, well trains are just much more awesome, like me!"

You smirk, "Or could it be you couldn't afford a plane ticket from the allowance you get from Germany." You tease him.

"N-not true! I don't get an allowance, I mean…" He just drinks his beer.

"You're mad because I'm right."

"Pfft! Yeah right."

* * *

"Who said you could sleep in my compartment?"

"You should share. Hear it means you care."

You roll your eyes, and you see a woman walking through with a cart, and you smell a familiar aroma. Throwing the door open, you spook her, "Do I smell pasta?"

"U-um, y-yes," She answers, "Would you like some?"

"Hohoho would I!" You give her some money in exchange for the large plate of pasta that makes your mouth water.

Prussia skips out on a meal, and just watches you in entertainment as you went from tsundere to an air headed ditz in a matter of seconds, "Mm~ ve, the pasta is great!"

Prussia holds in his laughter, not wanting to break you out of your blissful state of happiness. Then suddenly, you hear people yelling and screaming about a bird. You glance at the door, and Prussia quickly jumps out.

"Gilbird!" And runs down the car.

"Hm…that Prussia," You mumble to yourself then close the door, locking it, so when he returns, he ends up knocking on it.

"C'mon Kairi, let me in! They're gonna kick me and Gilbird off the train!"

You swallow the rest of your pasta, and then unlock the door, "Well alright."

"Thanks!" He sighs and lies down, "Those people are so un-awesome."

"Next time don't leave Gilbird unoccupied."

"Not my fault!"

You hear the announcement that you're nearing Italy, where your stop is at, and hopefully someone will be there to pick you up. You grab your bag and prepare yourself. Prussia follows you, and on the way out, he receives many glares from people who seem to have some stains on their clothes. Once the train leaves, you look around, wondering if you see anyone familiar. You puff your cheeks out.

"Great, I bet Lovino forgot again, that jerk," You set your bag down, "I'm gone a week and what happens? He already forgets about picking me."

Prussia points to a familiar male, "Hey, is that Japan?"

You blink, "Ja…pan?"

Sure enough, he pulls up in his car, and you quickly run over to him. He helps you with your bag, and he also holds the door open for you, "It's nice to see you again Vatican City."

"Please, just Kairi, I'm on vacation," You mumble.

"V-vacation?"

"Strange I know, but the boss made me. Granted I don't like working, but there is so much to be done!" You cross your arms and Prussia puts his head next to yours, "You're too close."

"Hey Japan! You think you can drive in Italy?"

Japan tightens his grip on the steering wheel, "I-I barely made it here alive…so…Kairi-chan please drive!"

"Um…alright."

* * *

"AHHH!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Ha ha~!" You laugh softly, "I forgot how fun it is to drive!"

"Oh, nice reflexes Kairi," Prussia compliments from the passenger seat.

"Y-yeah, well it's nothing really," You purse out your lips, "I mean, to drive in Italy, you have to think like an Italian."

"Not hard for you, kesese."

"Shut up!" You look over your shoulder, "You alright?"

"Y-y-you were…going so f-f-fast," Japan mutters.

"But we made it-."

"You nearly ran someone over!" He yells, reminding you of a pedestrian that tried crossing the street, but you sped up just to beat him to it.

"Hey, I didn't feel like waiting," You point out, "Since I'm on this vacation, I would like to take a break."

"West told me he was staying here for eight weeks…that started the day he came right?"

You groan, "He only has seven weeks left in Italy and I still didn't help him relieve him of his inner demons."

Prussia pats your back, "Good luck with that."

* * *

"Well I have a full house," You mumble.

You have Germany and Italy rooming. Switzerland has his own room and was quite unhappy that you left him with your brother's for a week as well as a distraught German. Then Romano claims that he's on vacation so he's staying with you. Now you have Prussia and Japan who are staying, making you feel like a college student with all these sudden roommates. But you know some of them won't stay for long. You're actually surprised that Romano is staying in the same house as Germany since he hates the guy so much, and is very much annoyed with Italy, and he says you're an annoying munchkin. You had to remind him on many different occasions that you were not short, his boots merely made him taller.

"Ve~ Kairi, welcome back," Italy hugs you and kisses both your cheeks, "It was rather boring without you."

"Sorry, I had matters to take care of."

Switzerland grumbles behind you, "You could've taken me with you. Or at least tell me to go back home!"

You laugh nervously, "Y-yeah well…I didn't think you would stay, I thought that once you noticed I was gone for more than two days you would've gone home."

Switzerland's eyebrow begins to noticeably twitch in annoyance. You scratch your cheek, "Um, sorry then for not telling you…my bad."

"Hey! Since its late afternoon, you think I can get a beer?" Prussia asks.

You stare at him, "I don't keep beer in my house."

"WHAT?" Prussia grabs you and begins to shake you, "Tell me you're joking! Kairi I remember clearly you being a drinker!"

"I feel that beer is only I should drink when during a social gathering and at certain meals rather than to use it as a pleasurable beverage."

"I don't know what you just said but I know it's un-awesome that you don't keep beer in your house!" He begins to pace around, "I need a beer!"

"Then go out on the town," You wave your hand at him as if to shoo him, "You should know about a bar around here."

And once you tell him to go look for one, he's gone. Italy then tilts his head confused, "If you don't have beer, than at least tell me you have wine?"

"That's the only alcohol I have," You mumble.

"That's great! I was starting to worry that you also didn't drink wine. How about some fish for dinner with some white wine, it should make you happy after that long train ride?" He asks.

You shrug, "Sure, why not."

* * *

You eye Germany, who is sitting right next to you. He finishes off his plate and is about to ask for me when you suddenly stab the table that is right in front of him. His eyes widen and he stares at you.

"Sorry Germany, but it starts now. We shall deal with Gluttony. You need to learn to take in so much, but not too much," You wag your finger at him, "You're only allowed to have so much, understood?"

He gulps, "Y-you mean I can't…have seconds?" He asks.

You smirk, "Exactly. Also, beer."

"N-n-no, I-I can't NOT have beer!" He whimpers.

"Man up Ludwig, I'm helping you with the cleansing, so you have to deal," You pat his shoulder, "I'll be around you all the time. I'm keeping my eyes on you."

He sighs, "No beer."

* * *

In the middle of the night, Germany gets the craving for beer. He hasn't had beer in two days, and it's driving him mad. It is far worse than the time he dieted with Japan. He just needs to have a beer after all he is a beer lover and bad enough his brother comes back drunk, reeking of beer. So he sits up and sneaks out of his room, heading towards the room his brother is staying in, knowing that most likely he has a few bottles of beer in there. Just when he thinks he would make it, he freezes, having something poking him in the back.

"Bang," You whisper, "Nice try Germany, but no beer. You need to lay off a bit to make this cleansing work. Since the punishment in hell is forced to eat rats, toads, and snakes for eternity."

"But me being completely cut off isn't-."

"I know what I'm doing. You trust me right?"

"Much more than I do others, yes."

"Then trust me on this: I know what I'm doing, you will thank me later."

You grab him and drag him back to his room. He apologizes to you and stays in his room the whole night, being scared to have to face you in the dark hallway again. You have a scary aura when people defy you.

* * *

"Okay, now this isn't hard. I shall be telling you the virtue. For this sin, it happens to be temperance. Now that means you have to accept your natural limits, meaning try not to eat seconds, and don't drown yourself in beer," You smile, "Now try it out, I'll be watching. Remember, when you do wrong you are committing a sin!"

And you walk away, leaving him to think about what you just told him.

* * *

Romano glares at you, "Why is the macho potato still here?"

You sigh, "If you want to stay you can but respect Germany. If not then go back home."

"N-no way! You just like having him around, I think you like him."

You blush, "I-I do not! How dare you make such assumptions?"

"It's obvious you munchkin, you like macho potatoes."

"Hey look, France."

"Hide me!" And he runs off.

You chuckle, "The best way to get rid of Lovino." You head to the living room, "Hey guys."

Germany frowns a bit. He hasn't been in the best mood and it's only been one week of his cleansing. He finally finished with gluttony, and you are about to tell him the next sin that you will be working on. You grin and pull out a bottle of beer.

"So Luddy…I have here a bottle of beer. You want one, just one, and only one."

He slowly reaches for it, "You're not going to yell at me, are you?"

"No…"

He takes the beer, and you sit there, watching him take a sip. He finishes off half the bottle and you suddenly snatch it out of his hand, "Hey you said I could have it!"

"I did…how much does this one bottle mean to you?"

"It means a lot!" He mutters.

"The next sin we are working on: Greed. Y'see, you're quite greedy here. You want the whole bottle to yourself, and you got mad when I took it away from you and you already drank half of it," You smile sweetly and take a swig, "Mm. Not bad."

Germany smacks his forehead, "Will I ever get a bottle of full beer?"

"Not until your conscious is cleared."

* * *

"Alright, for greed, the virtue is generosity. Don't be so greedy with things, like when I took your half full beer. Sharing is caring. Also think about your past. Back then, your bosses made you think that power is everything! That is greed my dear. The greed that haunted you in the past, and does now; think about it," You gently poke his nose and walk away, again leaving him alone to think about what you just said, but you yell out right before you disappear completely, "The punishment in hell is that you will be placed in a cauldron of boiling oil!"

"Italy?"

"Yes? What is it Germany?"

Germany feels his eyebrow twitch, "Your sister."

"Yes, what about her?"

"You say she has done this before?"

"Yes."

"Has she been successful?"

"Very much so! Her only problem was big brother France."

"Sh-she tried helping him?"

Italy nods, "Yes. She got him a bit, but he is still the same."

Germany runs his hand through his hair, "I can't believe she is using beer to help me. I haven't had a perfect cold one in almost two weeks."

"Ve~ for some reason, the people who normally come to her are either alcoholics, abusers, greedy people, whiney people, people with eating problems, people who are full of themselves and people who just think about sex."

"She has helped them?"

He nods, "Yes. Many of them turned out to be men but she helped some women."

The door to their bedroom is kicked open, and you jump in and jump on Italy's bed, "Ciao. So Germany, I notice you have simmered down on your intake. I'm proud."

Germany gulps, "Only because I fear you."

"Pft," You pout, "Fear me. What is there to fear about me? I mean, c'mon Luddy, I'm a little Italian girl~ what is there to be scared of?"

"You go from ditzy and happy to mouthy and mean," He grumbles.

You growl, "What?"

"Ve! Ve! Ve! G-G-Germany you made her mad!"

"Isn't that a sin?" Germany mocks you, from your many speeches from throughout the last two weeks, "Wrath?"

"It is. And since we dealt with gluttony and greed, I say wrath should be next!" You walk past him and flick his nose, "You're quite rude these days."

"It's because you have been making me mad lately!"

You smirk, "Oh~ me making you mad? I noticed but don't blame it all on me, blame it on yourself."

"Nothing is my fault!"

You grab the front of his shirt and pull him out of the room, past Japan's and Switzerland's room, and they pop their heads out. You pull him past Prussia, and he glances at him confused, "I wonder…is West getting laid? Nah, she isn't like that."

* * *

"Alright Germany," You start off right when you finally find an isolated area, that is your large backyard, "Wrath is considered a mild sin, it's in the middle of the badness level."

"Bad…ness…level?" He tries to comprehend, "You mean each sin on a certain level?"

"Each sin tells you which punishment you get and what level of hell you will be sent to," You clear your throat, "That's what I was always yelling at you about. For wrath, the punishment in hell is that you are dismembered alive."

He gulps, "I thought you were just making all of that up?"

"I am supposed to know about the holy book, I am Vatican City," You gently pat his cheek, "And the virtue is to be nice. Don't blow up so much. Keep your mind clear and breathe."

You smirk and he just stares down at you. Then suddenly he wraps his arms around you, pulling you into a hug, "H-h-hey w-what are you-."

"Thank you…for helping me."

You blush, "Y-yeah, you're welcome! B-but seriously Luddy, hugging? I-I mean it's my job to help people when my boss is too busy or just can't-."

"Or just doesn't bother."

You stiffen, "L-look, as much as he tries to help, he can't focus on one person but seeing as you are my friend…"

"Friend?" He blushes a bit, "You see me as…a friend?"

You pull away from him and fold your arms over your chest, "Pft…w-well yeah I mean we're nations and we should try to like…stick together, plus you're friends with Feliciano so you can't be all bad."

He chuckles, "You're adorable when you do that."

"Do what? I'm not doing anything! Why did you call me adorable?" You begin to spurt out nonsense, "Stop saying such things, it makes me flustered."

Germany places his hand on your head, "I think wrath won't be an issue, so can we not invest so much time on it?"

You blink, "Yeah…I notice that you're quite mellow…but still learn to chill please?"

"Of course. I'll try."

"Germany! Germany! I accidentally spilled gelato on your bed!" Italy announces.

Germany's face turns red, "Italy…"

"Calm down," You fan his face, "Remember, be nice~!"

"I-It's alright Italy…I'll clean it up," He says after taking in a few deep breathes.

"Oh wow Luddy, you might not have to stay here so long if you keep at the fast pace," You grin.

You walk away, and he blinks, "Not stay here for long?" Those words…he didn't take so well to them. He will try and stay as long as he can. He really enjoys you and, much to his liking might have some feelings for you.

"Germany! Are you staring at Kairi's butt?" Italy asks.

"Nein!" He snaps, his face completely red from being caught.

* * *

The weeks went by fast, and Germany was on the final sin, which is considered not so bad, surprisingly, compared to the sin envy. Germany is to focus on the sin lust. Yes, lust, and Germany did admit to you that he has been lusting more than usual, but unknown to you, it is only when you're around. You yourself wouldn't admit it but you seem to be falling a bit into sin yourself, lusting over the blonde. And so you will confess, and the best way to do it is when he leaves, to give yourself time to think things through.

"Okay, so we went through them all…now tell me the sins, the virtues, and then the punishments," You watch him think.

"Well…Greed, you are punished by being put in a cauldron of boiling oil and the virtue is generosity. Gluttony, you are punished by eating rats, toads and snakes, the virtue being temperance. Sloth, you are punished by being thrown in a pit of snakes, the virtue being zeal," He sighs.

You snort, "You have tons of that. I don't know why we bothered with sloth, you are merciless."

"Ahem! Anyway…"

"Oh right, continue!"

"Pride, punishment is…broken wheel?"

"Yeah I don't know what's up with that," You admit, "That's what I was told."

"The virtue is humility."

"Something your brother doesn't have," You tease.

"I heard that!" Prussia yells from the living room.

"Alright, continue."

"Wrath, punishment is dismemberment, the virtue is kindness. Envy, punishment is being put in freezing water, the virtue being love. And now lust, punishment being smothered in fire and brimstone, the virtue being self control. There."

You nod, "They also have animals and colors but I won't bother with that. We need to work on your sudden urges of lust."

He blushes, "F-fine."

"Since this is your last week here, as is everyone else's last week, I say we should have a nice dinner tonight, and then you and I go out for a walk and talk about it. Is that alright?" You ask.

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll tell Feliciano," You chuckle while heading back to the living room, making Germany lean a bit, watching you walk down the hall.

"Wonder what she will do once she finds out she is the reason I'm like this now?"

"Grrr, stop staring at my sister's butt you macho potato!" Romano glares at him, "And stop trying to woo her with your muscles and your 'cute butt' as she puts it!"

"S-sh-she says that about me?"

"Yeah she- …dammit!" Romano yells when he sees that Germany is following after you, "Stupid bastard."

* * *

"Kairi-chan, where are you going in such a rush?" Japan asks.

"I got a call from England that he will be accompanying my boss back home."

Switzerland rolls his eyes, "You take a long time."

"Well I'm ready now. If Germany asks where I am tell him I had a call from the Vatican and I had to be there!" You grab Switzerland and dash out of your house

"Hey slow down!" He tries to pull out of your grasp, "I mean seriously, what is wrong with you?"

You bite your bottom lip, "Germany…"

"What about him?"

"Well…you see. I see Germany as a friend, a very great friend despite me having to practically make him go mad the past two months. But I…" You gulp, "I think I love him."

Switzerland stops abruptly, pulling you back, "You love him?"

"Yes…very much so."

He sighs, "Well…I think that he probably loves you too."

"Really?" Your eyes brighten.

"Yeah…well your butt at least."

Then you blush, "M-my butt?"

He nods, "Yeah. Well let's get this over with; I really need to get back home. I won't be visiting you for a while since I went back and forth between my home and yours."

"Alright, let's go," You run towards the Vatican, and sure enough, your boss, as well as England, are already inside.

England greets you, "Kairi, it's been a while."

"Hello Arthur," You walk up to your boss, "Sir, how was your trip?"

"Oh very well. I think I'm going to relax now. But how is that young man doing?"

You blush, "Um…well, he's is doing very well."

He chuckles, "That's good to hear. And by the looks of it, you seem to be fond of him."

You turn red, but you dare not lie nor deny, because that would be rude to do that in front of your boss, "W-well…yes…I suppose."

"That's nice. Well I'll be off," And he is followed by a few advisors.

England stops talking to Switzerland, "So Kairi, I guess this is where we say good-bye again? I'm quite busy back at home and so I'm sorry that I can't stay."

"It's alright Arthur. Having a full house is quite hectic."

"So I have been told," He glances at Switzerland, "He is leaving as well?"

You nod, "He really doesn't like traveling so much."

"Yes well, time is up, I must catch my flight back home," He gives you a hug, "I'll see you when I have time."

He walks out of the Vatican, and Switzerland pats your shoulder, "I should be leaving too. I miss home."

"Alright, have a safe trip."

* * *

"Where's Japan?" You ask.

"His boss said he had to return ASAP," Italy answers, "And Romano says his vacation is over, so it's just us and Prussia!"

Germany walks into the room, "Oh, hey Kairi."

"Hey Luddy, you having some self control there?" You smirk.

"I was…what about you?" He asks.

"M-me? Pft yeah right, I don't…I don't…"

Italy smiles, "I'm gonna go find Prussia and play with Gilbird!"

"No wait, Feli-…damn," You rub your neck, "So…um, you feeling much better?"

Germany nods, "Very much, I have you to thank. But I have something to say."

You blink in confusion, "What?"

He chuckles and lowers himself on his knees, grabbing your hand, pressing his lips on your soft skin, "Forgive me, for I have sinned."

You blush when he tilts his head up and his eyes meet yours. You gulp, not understanding the unfamiliar feeling coursing through your body, "L-Ludwig."

He then stands up, placing his hands on your cheeks, making you look up at him, "You told me lust isn't that big of a sin…sadly, when you're around, I have no self control." He leans down, your noses touching, "I don't mind really, let me sin lustfully for you."

You smile, "I too have a confession. I have sinned; I have no self control when you're around either." You wrap your arms around his neck, "Is it too early for me to tell you I love you?"

"No…that's what I've been waiting for," He presses his lips onto yours, "I love you Kairi."

"AW GET A ROOM!" Prussia yells as soon as he walks inside, "Making out while people are around is so NOT awesome!"

"Keep it up or I'm cutting your allowance," Germany smirks.

You snicker.

"I-I don't get an allowance, don't listen to him Kairi!"

"Lying is bad Gilbert," You chastise, "But hey, I'm okay with it. I'm quite a forgiving person."

"Now if you don't mind, brother, Kairi and I aren't finished."

Prussia grimaces, "Er…alright…I guess I'll go back and hang with Italy."

Right when he leaves you and Germany resume with the 'cleansing'.

END


End file.
